


忍受

by Anastasia_Hux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suffering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Hux/pseuds/Anastasia_Hux
Summary: 赫克斯将军被普赖德胁迫，被迫天天被普赖德侵犯，且不敢告诉凯洛伦。后来赫克斯被侵犯后晕倒在办公室，被赶回来的凯洛伦发现，凯洛伦生气无比，发誓要为赫克斯报仇。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Pryde
Kudos: 11





	忍受

**Author's Note:**

> 就是突然间想搞赫克斯了，于是就写了这么一篇，结果没注意到时间，弄得写出来的时间和多闹生日撞上了😂，这就很尴尬，不过还是想发一发了。

赫克斯是一个很好的泄欲对象，至少普赖德是这么想的。普赖德非常享受欣赏他的工作下属兼竞争对手跪在他身下摇首乞怜的样子，一个第一秩序的将军，最高领袖的秘密情人，却不得不对一位督卫将军下跪，这是何等羞耻。而赫克斯没有办法，自从第一次在办公室被侵犯录音后，他不得不保守秘密，保证普赖德不会狗急跳墙杀了自己，同样伦也不会一气之下把自己踢走。他只能一次又一次被别人按在身下，每晚看着镜子里的自己，看着床上等待他共眠的伦，他对自己感到一阵恶心。  
如果自己告诉伦呢？伦有没有可能来帮他？还是更可能的把他和普赖德一同处死？或者最好的结果，只有普赖德一人倒台？赫克斯没有把握，不过他暗自发誓，只要时机成熟，他会毫不犹豫地一刀把普赖德割喉。袖子里的小刀片非常锋利，且难以被发现。整艘船上知道他身上藏刀的除了他自己，也只有伦一个人。  
躺在床上，赫克斯不断回想着今天的遭遇。他看了看旁边的伦，仍在熟睡。现在距离普赖德的粗暴对待已经过去四分之一个标准日了，但是赫克斯仍能感受到身体的严重不适。  
此时伦翻了个身，胳膊搭到赫克斯身上，他缓慢地微睁开眼，看见赫克斯平躺着，目光直视天花板。  
“赫克斯，你还没睡？”一个懒洋洋的声音。  
“在想事情。”赫克斯翻身过去背对着伦，不愿注视伦的眼睛。  
“嗯......快睡吧。”伦把赫克斯往怀里搂了搂，闻着赫克斯脖颈处的香气再次入睡。但是赫克斯却还是睡不着觉。

白天，赫克斯办公室里。  
普赖德再一次地不请自来，站在赫克斯面前，手里的手杖敲了敲赫克斯的桌子。赫克斯抬起头，叹了口气。普赖德挥舞了一下手杖，示意赫克斯传上他的大衣后再走近一些。赫克斯别无选择。  
赫克斯走近普赖德，脚跟还没有站稳。  
“跪下。”普赖德面无表情地命令。  
赫克斯强压住内心的怒火，压制着不在脸上表现出来。但是依旧没有下跪。  
“我的命令不够清晰吗？”普赖德的脸色变的阴沉了一些，“或者你需要一些，激励？”  
赫克斯缓慢地跪在普赖德面前，黑色的大衣在身后完美地平铺在地上。普赖德居高临下地看着赫克斯，伸出手杖点在赫克斯的下颚上，让赫克斯抬起头。不过赫克斯始终看着地面，不愿抬头看向普赖德。  
普赖德对此感到非常不满，伸手扇了赫克斯一掌，用力之大以至于赫克斯脸上很快泛起红色印记，梳的整整齐齐的红发也因此有一缕偏离了下来。赫克斯顺势被打坐在地上，嘴里轻哼了一声，抑制着眼泪的涌出。  
“跪好了。”普赖德说，“给我解开。”  
赫克斯此时内心祈祷着伦刚刚可以看到这一幕，这足矣让普赖德直接被处以死刑。不过，伦并不在这里，他们只有晚上的时候才会互相遇见，白天更多的时候伦甚至都不在船上。  
赫克斯颤抖着伸出手，打开普赖德的腰带，露出已经开始发硬的阴茎。赫克斯非常厌恶自己现在的动作，但是他能有什么办法呢，告诉伦，很可能他们两个一个都活不了。赫克斯贴上去，顺着纹路小心地舔舐。  
“哼，果然你也只能是这个样子，一个荡妇一样。”普赖德嘲讽道。  
普赖德逐渐顶到赫克斯的喉咙，喉咙柔软的肉包裹着普赖德的前端。赫克斯不断地发出呜咽声，眼里开始充盈进泪水，不过这都无济于事。  
随着普赖德的猛然一下推开赫克斯，大量新鲜空气涌入赫克斯肺部，几秒钟前的恶心感演化成干呕。赫克斯双手撑在地板上，不过这并没有持续几秒钟。赫克斯再次被拉住腰，按在地上，一把被拽下军裤。没有经过润滑的手杖直捅进赫克斯的后穴，赫克斯疼痛地叫喊出来，随着手杖的一进一出，血液伴随着肠液从后方流下来，润湿了入口，轻微缓解了一下身后火辣的疼痛。  
“瞧瞧你现在的样子，军中任何一个人都比你适合做将军。”普赖德拔出手杖，又将胀硬的性器一次性捅进赫克斯的后穴。这一下赫克斯差一点晕厥过去。疼痛伴随着快感从身后如闪电般流过脊椎冲进脑子，一瞬间赫克斯脑海里空无一物。  
大衣后摆在二人之间不断抖动，赫克斯额头上冒出层层汗水，普赖德的手杖压在赫克斯的后颈上，使赫克斯完全无法抬头，只能承受着压力。在普赖德射出的一瞬间，赫克斯坚持不住晕厥倒在地板上......普赖德看了看倒在地板上的将军，一句话也没有说，转身离开了。

这一整个下午赫克斯都没有离开房间。  
军中传来小声的议论，不知赫克斯将军今天为何没有出现在舰桥上，这让刚刚返航落地的伦感到不解。伦暗中使用原力感应赫克斯的心跳，但几乎无法感应到，仿佛消失一般。  
伦内心开始越来越不安。输入赫克斯房间的密码，推开门，直看见瘫在地板上的赫克斯。  
“赫克斯！”伦连忙跑到赫克斯身边，发现赫克斯扔在昏厥状态，身下的衣服看起来一点也不像是赫克斯自己弄下来的，同时地毯上还有这斑斑血迹......伦皱了皱眉，伸手把赫克斯抱在怀里。  
“是我，是我伦，我回来了。”伦跪在地上紧紧抱着赫克斯，“这是谁做的......告诉我，我一定把他杀地死无葬身之地......”  
赫克斯此时开始有些苏醒了，他能感受到伦的存在。赫克斯伸出胳膊，同样抱住伦。  
“伦......”泪水夺眶而出。  
“我在这里。”伦轻声在赫克斯耳边说，“是谁做的。”  
“普赖德......他会杀了我。”赫克斯有些绝望地说。  
“他已经不再有机会再次见到你了。”伦松开赫克斯，起身把光剑紧握在手里准备离开。但被赫克斯抱住小腿。  
“求你，不要离开。现在......好吗？伦......”赫克斯的这一句伦让凯洛伦的心彻底化掉。  
他回头抱起赫克斯，把赫克斯的大衣脱下，将赫克斯安安稳稳放在床上，又把大衣挂回原位。赫克斯从床上爬起来，解开衣服，准备去浴室。不过还没有走几步就摔倒在地。无助的泪水再一次流了下来。  
伦看不下去了，把赫克斯抱进浴室，顺便让赫克斯趴在浴缸里，亲手给赫克斯清理了后续。赫克斯安安静静地趴在浴缸边上，眼睛看着地板，一直在出神。伦眼神严肃，一句话也没有多说，只是小心翼翼地控制力度给赫克斯冲洗，生怕用力过猛碰疼了赫克斯。  
随赫克斯一起躺在床上，赫克斯很快便在伦的怀抱下睡着了，这一次，是伦彻底失眠。他伸手抚摸着赫克斯的红发，心里无限自责。他发誓，绝对不会再让普赖德活过一天。  
伦侧头吻了一下爱人的额头。  
“别担心，他死定了。”伦喃喃自语。


End file.
